mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jacob Volkmann vs. Danny Castillo
The first round began. They clinched early. Castillo kneed the body and broke. Four thirty-five. Four fifteen. Castillo landed an inside kick. Four minutes remaining as Castillo missed a high kick. He landed an inside kick. He landed another nice one there. Three thirty-five. Volkmann shot and got a double nicely to half-guard. He worked towards a D'arce. Three fifteen. He worked hard for it. Three minutes. Castillo turned out defending on top, Volkmann still had it from the bottom. It was even tighter. Volkmann regained guard and let it go there. Two thirty-five. Castillo landed a right forearm. Two fifteen. Volkmann stood to the clinch nicely. He briefly tried a standing guillotine. Two minutes. Castillo kneed the leg. They broke. One thirty-five. Castillo landed a body kick and worked a single. One fifteen. Volkmann sprawled grunting audibly. One minute. Volkmann worked punches to the body with both hands. He landed a right elbow to the body. More punches. "Elbow!" Thirty-five. Fifteen. The first round ended. 10-9 Volkmann but close. "Check that kick, okay?" Volkmann's corner told him. "You tired him out," they added. The second round began. Castillo missed a big right uppercut, Volkmann stuffed a single and ate a right elbow inside. Castillo worked another single. Four thirty-five. Castillo got a nice double. Volkmann worked a guillotine though. Four fifteen. He was trying a D'arce again actually from the bottom. Four minutes. Volkmann let it go. "Hook his leg!" Three thirty-five. Castillo really wanted to fully get Volkmann on his back. Volkmann stood to the clinch. He worked a standing guillotine again. Three fifteen. Castillo worked a double. Three minutes. Volkmann sprawled out. Volkmann rolled, had the back, nearly had a rear crucifix, Castillo sprawled out stuffing a single. Two thirty-five. Volkmann turned the corner getting that single to half-guard actually. "Pass the leg, Jake!" Volkmann thought about an arm triangle. Two minutes. Castillo avoided it. Volkmann landed a short right elbow. Another. Another. One thirty-five. Castillo was trying to sweep out. Volkmann had another tight D'arce. One fifteen. One minute. Castillo escaped again. Volkmann stayed all over him. He had it again. It was deep. Thirty-five. It wasn't the right technique. Fifteen. Rogan suggested the Japanese necktie. Volkmann let the D'arce go. The second round ended. 10-9 Volkmann. "Believe in your hands, Danny," Castillo's Alpha Male cornermen told him. The third round began. Castillo landed a right to the body. He missed a right hook. Four thirty-five left. Four fifteen. Castillo landed a good inside kick. He is the better striker. Castillo sprawled stuffing a single. Four minutes as he popped out of a standing guillotine. He stuffed an ankle pick and they broke. The crowd applauded. Castillo won that scramble. Three thirty-five. Castillo landed a leg kick, Volkmann caught it for a single to half-guard. "Elbow!" Three fifteen. Volkmann worked that D'arce again. "No!" Three minutes. Castillo was escaping again. Volkmann landed three right elbows to the forehead. Another. Two thirty-five. Volkmann had the choke tight again. It was getting loose. Two fifteen as he passed to side control working the choke hard. Castillo regained half-guard. Two minutes. Volkmann went to side control and he had it deep. Castillo regained half-guard. One thirty-five. Volkmann went back to side control. Castillo spun out escaping the choke but not side control. He regained half-guard. Volkmann landed five right elbows. One minute. He had the choke again. Volkmann landed a short right elbow. Thirty-five. The ref wanted work there. Volkmann landed three right elbows. "Don't listen to the boos, Mario!" Fifteen. Volkmann passed to side control letting it go. He had the back. Castillo rolled back to side control as the third round ended. 10-9 Volkmann. 30-27 Volkmann.